plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShadowEyes978
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Gregory Exploit (Talk) 02:02, June 24, 2012 |} |} Tips I saw your message on Shady's talk page. Since I don't know if she will respond anytime soon, I will give a few of my own tips. My tips are: *Don't get angry. If a user is annoying you, don't rage on their talk page. They will probably try to annoy you more. If you stay calm and tell an administrator about the incedent, the whole issue should be cleared eventually. *Think outide of the box. When you are writing a blog post, don't just write 'What is your favorite plant?'. There are so many blog posts already about that very question. If you can think of something creative, then your blog will get really popular. Another Idea is to make a self-made comic or quiz. These will be popular and will probably not get deleted. *Don't whine about priveleges. The most annoying thing to an admin (besides spam and vandalism) is somebody who has like 10 edits going "Make me an admin!". Wait a couple of months, contribute regularly, and make a LOT of edits, and you just might get admin after all. File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 01:13, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Signature. Hey, Instead of a link to your profile page after a message, how about using the signature button instead? There is a button that says 'signature', press on that for your signature. You have a default signature, so don't worry about making one. Oh, and when you reply to this message, use the signature button. :) File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 02:43, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic Do you know how to have a profile pic besides one of the default ones? File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 17:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) All you need to do is: 1: Go to your userpage 2: Put your cursor below your profile pic 3: Click 'edit avatar' 4: Click 'choose file' 5: Choose on a photo from your computor that you want as your profile pic 6: Click 'save, I'm done' Thats how you customize a profile pic. File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 15:01, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Help What do you guys need help for? File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 15:21, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Help Is RG3000 okay with it? And instead of posting on our message waal back and forth, let's just go on chat. File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 15:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Friends? Want to be friends? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 19:59, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Friends Of course! ^^Dino, Lizard, Turtle, Geecko, Mudkip, Chick, Leaf, etc. (Talk) 18:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC)(SuperGuy8, new sig.) Re: Friends Sure! File:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpgThe Monado WielderFile:Xenoblade-chronicles shulk.jpg 19:53, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Asking If you want to ask about a template on someone's userpage, do NOT ask them, it'll be annoying. Instead, edit their profile (but no editing is needed) and find for that template, then copy and paste it in yours, then quit editing their profile. [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 13:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure. What was the name of the User you found swearing in Chat? KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk) 17:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Friends Sure, why not? :) [[User:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Konata']] [[User_talk:MeVsZombiesMeWin|'Izumi']] 00:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Friends Sure!:) -- CrazyPingu54,isn't crazy,Its just a name! 12:15, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I added you to my "Friends" list! Can you add me? Shellscriptcoder (talk) 17:31, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Friend I don't see why not! Gohan and Trunks 03:33, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks dude! So sorry. I forgot to add you. My mistake! KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! 23:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Story I haven't read Brains: Impossible yet, so I can't say. Also, have you tried the wordbubble template yet? BLACK OUT(Talk) 00:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Guess What I'm active again! I forgot to change my sig to my avatar, like i normally doNo! I can still do this! One last kill...bring pride to my district... (talk) 11:58, April 28, 2013 (UTC)